The Violinist's Phone
by Kiinari
Summary: Amu had always admired the violinist named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yet due to her bad luck, she had failed to go to his concert and her radio breaks down whenever she played his music. But can one phone message change it all? -Amuto-
1. Chapter 1

**The Violinist's Phone: Prologue**

_-- The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together. --_

The young adult swing her arms to the rhythm, trying to imitate the fluid violin movements. The beautiful melody which can only be produced by a professional violinist flowed through the radio speakers. The heavenly music was stopped abruptly by a loud crack. She sighed, irritated. It always had to stop at this particular point. She pulled her hair in frustration. What's with the lousy speakers?! She had been ripped! And she was confident about it too. She cursed and hit them, trying to get it working once more but her efforts came to naught.

The ringing of the house phone distracted her for the moment and she went to pick it up. An upbeat, cheerful voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Amu-chan! His first live concert is today! Have you bought the tickets?"

"Of course Ran. Why are you so excited anyway? I thought you didn't like classical music?"

"Well, I'm not; I only wanted to see who playing the music."

"Pass the phone to Miki."

"Right."

A slight pause before another person with a more calming and mellow voice replied.

"Amu-chan, remember to check that your ticket is with you! Don't lose it!"

"Yes Miki. I need to go to work now. See you guys later in the evening!"

The strawberry pink haired-girl hung up the phone and prepared for work.

- - -

Amu stretched her arms tiredly. Her bones cracked in exhaustion. It was late afternoon, nearing to evening. The warm rays of the evening sun shone through the glass, lighting up the room with a lovely orange hue. The sky seem to darken with the minutes passed. She packed up, ready to go home and get ready for the concert.

"Miss Hinamori, you will have to stay overtime for today."

"But…but-"

"No buts."

She frowned in disappointment. It was all because of that snooty manager that she had to stay behind. Why does the god like to pick on her at the worst times? She dialed Miki's hand phone number.

"Hey Miki, I can't go to the concert."

"What? See, I told you to keep your ticket properly. You know how rare this chance was-"

"No, I have to work overnight."

"Why? Couldn't you skip it?"

"My manager doesn't allow it."

"Oh…we'll try to get souvenirs for you then."

"Quickly Miki the show is starting!"Ran shouted so loud that even Amu could have heard it.

"Ok bye."

She hung up depressed. At the corner was her manager eyeing at her disapprovingly at her behaviour. She resisted the urge to glare back. She wouldn't want to be fired just yet. If only life was better… Perhaps she could either try doing her work quickly or sneak out and see if she could rush there in time. Both choices were equally tempting.

- - -

Everyone knew how difficult it was to get a ticket to the concert. It was a one-night only and it would be the first time the violinist shows his face. His CDs sold like hotcakes on the platter but never was his face revealed. The secrecy was so tight that even the media didn't know who it was. The whole world wanted to know who he was. The first ever live concert that he was holding is surprisingly at Japan. No one knew why but some had already guessed that he was Japanese. Just to get a glimpse of this elusive person, a pandemonium was caused on who is to buy the tickets.

- - -

The stage was set. The silhouette of the person of the person shone onto the crowd. Everyone was silent in anticipation. They saw the person's shadow picked up the violin. A guy with midnight blue hair with a black suit was revealed and he started playing. His fingers flowed up and down the violin, always accurately striking the perfect sound. The sleek movements that he made with his bow both tough and smooth, complimented each other and produced such magical music that one would have thought that he/she was in heaven.

He smiled at the audience. The crowd gasped in astonishment. He was so young! His alluring smile had caused numerous young ladies to swoon. His accompaniment was a slightly messier blue haired guy with yellow cat like eyes who was playing the piano just as marvelously. The mixture of the sounds made by both music prodigies had swiftly captured the audience's attention.

They paused for a moment after the first song. The violinist took the microphone gracefully.

"Greetings everyone, as you all know I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is my partner Kiyomi Yoru. Welcome to my first concert. Truthfully, though I was nervous on stage at first, but seeing so many people here had encouraged me on produce such wonderful music tonight."

The stunned audience which went quiet for a while started clapping vigorously in amazement. Shouts of 'brilliant', 'wonderful' 'enchanting' could be heard. He chuckled lightly.

"Really, this is not a rock band you know."

The people laughed along with him, sensing his playful humor. His light-hearted but charming manner soon sends the crowds roaring in laughter even though it wasn't supposed to be a gag show. Most ladies had already fallen for him after seeing a glance of him. However Miki had liked the pianist behind more instead. The concert came to a painful farewell even though many kept asking for an encore.

"Ne Miki, I thought he would be an old man at first! Who knew he was as young as us?!"

"Let us go and get an autograph for Amu desu."

"Right."

The dazed blue girl was then led along by her friends to the autograph table. Ran helped to ask for Ikuto's autograph while Miki stood there in a trance staring at the person behind Ikuto.

"Hello Miki, back to earth!"

The reddish pink haired girl waved her hands in front of the short blue haired one. Miki shook out of her trance like state.

"What were you talking about?"

"You were staring oh-so-lovingly at Kiyomi-san."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you were, you like him don't cha? Let's get an autograph from him!"

Ran dashed to Yoru and asked him for one. The surprised guy signed an autograph absentmindedly. Most people seemed to pay more attention to the violinist after all. He smiled at her.

"Here you go nya. I thought most people would ask for Ikuto's one."

Ran shrugged and grinned.

"You are as attractive as him, why not?"

She had meant it as a cheering up sentence but Yoru had taken it differently. He stared at her longingly when she left. No one had ever complimented him. It was always Ikuto this Ikuto that. Never was it him. What's more is that he was praised by such a pretty girl.

"Hey Ikuto, I think I'm in love nya."

"Don't be stupid. Are you going to tell me that whenever someone compliments you?"

He hit his love-struck friend on the head playfully.

- - -

Amu sighed. And she thought she might have reached early enough to listen to the last piece. She didn't even get to see him! How depressing can it be not being able to catch a single glimpse of your favorite idol at work? Curse you the ones above who pull the strings! The gods were taunting her. By allowing her to buy the ticket but not watching the concert? By letting her hear a bit of the wondrous music on her radio only to break down after that? How evil could they get? She decided to find Miki and the others and get back home after dinner.

"Amu-chan! So you managed to come?"

Ran glomped her from behind.

"Yes but I didn't get to watch the concert."

"Amu-chan here's the autograph of Tsukiyomi-san for a souvenir."

"Thank you Miki!"

She grabbed hold of the piece of paper happily. Maybe the gods pity her after all! In the midst of gloating happiness, a strong gust of wind blew the paper out of her hands and out of her reach. Perhaps not. Amu nearly cried in frustration. They sure loved mocking her existence! Ran, Miki and Suu patted her back soothingly.

"We can always get you another one desu."

"Let's go get some chocolate ice-cream to cheer her up."

"Let's go!"

Amu locked the door and tossed her bag onto the desk. It was a rather disappointing day. She had to miss a concert and lose an autograph. She plopped down and lay on her bed. The chocolate ice-cream was sure delicious! She toyed around with her brand new hand phone absentmindedly. Hmm. She fiddled around with the new options before getting bored with it soon after. It might have been the fact she wasn't fated to meet this person. She sighed and went to sleep.

- - -

In the middle of the night, the dazed pink haired girl woke up reluctantly but wasn't able to go back to sleep. Just then stroke of idea came to her. She grabbed her hand phone typed a message and was about to sent it to a randomly conjured up number but hesitated. She didn't want to disturb anyone. She sighed. Besides, the person wasn't likely to reply. She had wanted to press delete but her finger slipped and she ended up sending it. Argh! She shouldn't have even type the darn message! The phone beeped twice signaling an incoming message. The surprised girl decided to take a look at the message.

'Who are you?'

She typed in another message and sent it.

'I…just suddenly got this idea to message someone randomly…?'

'It is MIDNIGHT. Don't you have anyone else to disturb?'

'I'm sorry for waking you up.'

'You did better be. I've got a plane flight the next day.'

'I just needed…someone to talk to…'

'I really need sleep. Go wake someone else instead.'

'Please?'

Amu looked at the phone screen anxious for his next reply.

'Why me?'

'Because you are one who would reply?'

The person on the other end snorted.

'I could just off the phone.'

'But you didn't.'

'Well, I was unlucky enough to have someone like you to message me at night.'

'I'm really sorry.'

'What is that you want to talk about so urgently?'

'It's not urgent…but I'm just very frustrated.'

'…'

'There was this musician that I liked. But my radio always breaks down whenever I played HIS music! I even had to miss HIS concert and lose HIS autograph that my friends had got for me!'

'Wait. Who is he?'

'Umm…Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The violinist?'

The guy tried to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately he couldn't even if he tried.

'It does seem as though you two were not fated to meet.'

Amu grimaced. She need not hear that from another.

'I know. I got to sleep now really. I'll message you next time.'

'What? You are going to bug me with your problems once more?! How inconsiderate…'

He typed back amused. The girl had definitely caught his attention even though it was through a message.

'Now you are the one disturbing me.'

'Fine. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

- - -

"What time is it?"

A hand went to grab the alarm clock.

"8.00am? Oh…WAIT! 8.00am?! Shit I'm lateeeeee!"

She quickly brushed her teeth and got ready only to take a glance at the calendar and remembered that it was Saturday. Amu stood there dumbstruck for a minute before smacking her herself. Why was she so muddle-headed? Sure whenever she in front of someone she look all cool and almighty but she inside she wasn't. Her outer façade was made so as to protect herself but overtime it just sort of stuck. There were times she wished to cry out but couldn't. The only way she managed to survive so long was because of her best friends Miki, Ran and Suu. They each have their own talents. Ran being talented in sports, Miki in drawing and for Suu it is cooking. And her? Nothing.

To say she was jealous for them is an understatement. She wanted to be able to express herself like Ran, to be level-headed in times of trouble like Miki, to be able to show how she cared openly like Suu. Yet, she couldn't.

She switched on the radio and played the CD from her favourite violinist, hoping it wouldn't stop half-way again. Like usual, it did, leaving her more and more frustrated. Left with only her last resort, she decided to message the person once more.

'Hi. Managed to catch the plane?'

'Yes, no thanks to a certain someone.'

Her face twisted in annoyance from that line. She didn't mean to! Besides, he can always off his phone instead.

'Well, I'm glad to hear that.'

The person on the other end chuckled. He could already fill the sarcasm oozing out of the message.

'Why did you decide to message me again?'

"I can't think of anyone to rant on.'

'So I am a trash bin waiting to lap up your problems?'

'Eh…no that's not what I mean…'

He smirked at the reply. The girl was just too cute.

'Really? I got the impression I was.'

'I'm sorry.'

'So what's the problem this time round?'

'I feel trapped.'

'Trapped?'

'I want to express myself but I can't.'

'Just express.'

'But others will find me awkward!'

'Don't you feel awkward talking to a stranger on the phone? You don't even know me and you are even telling me your problems already.'

'…I suppose so…but…'

'…'

'I wish I had managed to see how Tsukiyomi-san looked like.'

The person didn't reply after which. She shrugged. He might have been busy. Speaking of which, how come she able to spill out her problems so easily to this mysterious person whom she met on the phone? And in less than 24 hours she had already nearly spilled out all her life problems to him! What was it that made her think that it was a he in the first place? For all she knew it was a she. She sighed once more. Some things were really too complicated to comprehend.

* * *

_So, this was another random idea. Don't expect me to upload this as fast as I do for the card series though. But I love this story line. Sounds romantic. -Tries smsing someone randomly- X3_

_Wow. This is the longest I've written for one chappie. _

_Her Shugo Chara ARE human. All Shugo Charas in this story will be human. As for their ages is up to you but they about 18...I suppose. Amu as well. Ikuto is 20 for this story. And if anyone wants to know, yes this is an alternate universe. Their characters are slightly OOC in the beginning but bear with me for the time being. And no I'm not abandoning my card series! Just taking a break from it. . _

_Anyway, REVIEW. Well, if you want me to continue that is. Though I doubt anyone would. _

_Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 1**

_--The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together.--_

The two soon became very close. Although it was just plain text on the phone, the two could tell the feelings that the other was feeling just by reading the message as time passed. Just like that, one year flew passed like a breeze. During this period of time however, Amu had taken a fancy to a blonde who worked at the same company as her and had kept rattling on about how magnificent he was recently.

'And you know, he got those beautiful innocent eyes that make him look so adorable!'

'How is this guy so wonderful that you can talk about him for a week straight?'

'Because he is so wonderful!'

He sighed. Why does he always feel a pang in his heart whenever this person talks about another guy? Besides, he was just an unknown person to her on the streets. It was really obvious to anyone that the person he was talking to is a girl unless…he's a gay which sent shivers down poor Ikuto's spine. He shouldn't have thought about that. That WAS creepy. Ugh…

'Did you know blondes are dumb?'

'No they aren't! You are just jealous of me aren't you?'

'No, not really.'

For some reason she had felt rather disappointed from the reply. She hoped he had felt at least a bit of jealousy…no that was ridiculous. This person is a girl. It had to be! But she 'spoke' a lot like a guy…

'What's your name?'

And here comes the question once more.

'Is your that person really that wonderful? That Tadase guy?'

'Yea! And you know…'

And every time, he had managed to avoid it successfully.

Even after so long, neither knew the others name. One always wanted to know the other's name who would refused to give it until the opposite side gave his/hers first. It had always resulted in a little quarrel but no one ever did actually win it. Yet what both didn't know was that how soon they were going to meet in the most unusual yet unexpected way possible. A month passed and the blond finally gathered his courage to confess to our sweet strawberry pink haired girl. She of course agreed in a heartbeat.

"Good for you Amu-chan!"

"Hmm, he looks pretty good looking…" Miki muttered. "I think I like his brother better though. He's so cool!"

"Amu-chan made a good choice desu."

"Miki, didn't you like Kiyomi-san? When did it become Kiseki-san?"

"Maa…maa, stop talking. Let's go celebrate!"

The four cheerful girls cheered and shrugged away their worries, heading out to their favorite ice-cream stall and spending the rest of the glorious day shopping till their feet hurt.

- - -

She smiled. It was a shockingly amazing day. And she can't wait to tell her messaging partner about it. She was pretty certain that he/she would be very interested in what happen. She squealed in delight and pranced around the house doing a little jiggle here and there while tossing her things aside which was very out of character for our dear protagonist. The dazed and hidden craze in her eyes would have already given away everything.

'Hey! You would never know what happen today!'

'Let me guess. A certain blond asked you out.'

'Why did you have to spoil the surprise?'

'It is really easy to guess.'

'You've spoiled the fun…I can't wait for our first date!'

'I thought you liked the violinist? A sudden change in heart? Tsk. Tsk.'

'Not really. I admired him. I don't think I like him that way. Besides, even now I still don't know how he looks like. For all I know he's an old geezer.'

Ikuto felt really insulted. Him, an old geezer?! Really, what is this foolish girl thinking? He was only 20! Gosh, what's the world turning into?

'Don't tell me that I didn't warn you. From the way you describe this blond, he must be a playboy.'

Amu rolled her eyes. That angelic behaviour can't really hurt anyone.

'You are just envious.'

'You will most likely get hurt.'

'You like me don't you?'

'Yea right. I'm a girl you know.'

'You are?!'

At this particular point, Ikuto had nearly rolled on the floor laughing. Gullible child! She really knows how to perk his day up.

'Yes.'

Amu felt her mood being dampened slightly.

'Oh, I see.'

He smirked.

'Why? Having a crush on ME now?'

'NO!'

'I have another plane to catch. Got to run!'

'Hey you!'

He grinned at the last remark made by her before switching off his phone before boarding his plane.

Amu, with nothing better to do decided to hear her favorite musician on the radio once more. And once more like the usual, it cracked. May the gods above bless her soul.

- - -

Unfortunately for Ikuto, the relationship between Amu and Tadase had only grown stronger by day. So much so that it had started to hurt. Amu didn't know why her messaging partner had refused to talk about Tadase. Ran felt that the relationship between the blonde and her friend felt strange after a while. Something was amiss. Miki chose to stay silent. Suu just wasn't able to detect anything out of the ordinary.

"Tadase! Look!"

The excited girl pressed her face onto the glass panel, her face flatten on the surface. Tadase smiled at his hyperactive girlfriend. She was pointing to a hamster. It wasn't a wonder. His girlfriend is rather fond of cute animals. She had a sweet side once you have overlooked her cool exterior.

Oh how he had always wanted to break that stupid annoying innocent smile of hers. He can't wait to see how she looked like when she cries for him, begging him to stay. Her beautiful golden eyes filled with crystalline tears rolling down her pale but flushed cheeks. How she tries to grope for support when he scoff at her and with her finally sinking into an utmost depression. The scene was just too lovely to imagine.

"It's adorable Hinamori-san!"

He pretended to say in a kind polite tone.

"Right?"

"Yep."

If only she had turned around to catch that devious grin of his hidden behind his ever smiling façade…

- - -

Another week went passed. Amu had nearly neglected her message buddy. It always had been a lengthy conversation. Yet now it had dwindled down to a simple exchange of 'How are you' and 'I'm fine'. They two had somehow drifted apart ever since the blonde appeared which Ikuto definitely had hated him for.

Tadase seemed more distant from her than usual. He did often peck her cheeks after work but now he didn't even bother to greeting her. Amu felt confused. What happened? What did she do? The more she had tried to meet up with him and ask him what was wrong, the more he tried to avoid her.

Eventually when she finally caught him, Tadase said that he had run into financial problems and needed money. He felt that he had no face to meet her. He blamed himself for not being a good boyfriend and even had to resort borrowing money from his girlfriend. As gullible and kind hearted Amu was to her close ones, she had tried to help him.

One day, it had finally come to an end.

- - -

"Tadase-"

"Stop calling me that you pathetic reason for a woman!"

She widened her eyes, tears threatening to flow. Never was he so rude to her. He had not yet to raise his voice at her before.

"But-t I-I was just-"

The blonde rolled his eyes bored. Woman like her are so easily broken. He thought she might have been more difficult to handle with and decided to take the challenge. Guess he was wrong.

"You are just unbelievably gullible. I told you I ran into financial problems and you immediately offer to help. When you saw me with another woman, you believe that she was only my client. When I start kissing her, you believed it was my job. How stupid can you get?!"

Her lips trembled as she remembered the past conversation she had on the phone. He/she was right. Tadase was only out to hurt her. She didn't want to believe that the kind angel she used to know had actually hidden a much darker side from her. Yet she had already fallen too deep to be rescued.

"I...I want to break up with you!"

She stuttered through her words.

"Who said I was going out with you anyway?"

His lips curled upwards in a hauntingly evil smirk.

"It was all your imagination."

The tears dropped uncontrollably, smearing her light make up, making her look like a blotched up rag doll that no one wants. He laughed cruelly at her unpleasant appearance. She never wanted to cry in front of such malicious person but the water that flowed down her cheeks refused to stop. She willed herself to try to gather the remnants of her broken pride but it had shattered again when another woman entered the scene.

"Oh my, what is that unsightly piece of garbage doing down here?"

"Oh it is nothing dear."

Tadase wrapped his arm around the busty, scantily clad women's waist. The two strutted off as if nothing ever happened.

"She was nothing more but a toy…"

**A doll that no one wants anymore…**

And with that his voice trailed off to the distance.

No wonder his ruby red eyes always held that certain evil glint. She thought the light was playing tricks on her. His smile never did reach his eyes. Amu realized that he was bidding his time. Why was her luck that bad? Did she have to run into such trouble always? That cruel dull crimson eyes of him lingered in her heart, the memory which burn deep into the her mind, covered by false feelings only to be discovered once more in dreams which people call nightmares.

- - -

On the other hand, Ikuto was rather disturbed that his messaging partner stopped messaging him so abruptly. He was so used to the flow of incoming messages that it had now seemed so awkward that he didn't get a single one the past few days.

'Hello?'

'You ok there?'

'Did you just die?'

'Do answer.'

'Alright fine! I will be your trash bin now speak up!'

At last the girl decided to respond.

'You were right. He…he was just playing with me.'

He hands trembled at the thought of betrayal but she refused to give in to cry because of such bastard.

'Oh…'

He found the atmosphere very tense. Ikuto had actually meant that as a passing remark but what he didn't expect was it to be real.

'Don't show him you are weak. Stand up and fight back. Kick him where it hurts the most!'

Amu giggled at the sentence. Half laughing, half crying. This person is really good in cheering her up. Somehow, she wished she could meet him/her.

'Thank you. For cheering me up.'

'I wasn't! I was just saying that was what he deserved.'

'Thanks anyway.'

- - -

"Good bye Amu-chan! We will miss you!"

Ran shouted tearfully. Her face was all blotched up with tears.

"Ran, it's not like we will not see her again."

Miki patted her pink headed friend comfortingly.

"Take care of yourself desu!"

Suu waved a piece of white handkerchief to signal goodbye. Well, they do that in movies anyway… Amu hugged her best friends tightly. She was going to miss them so. But even that would change her mind.

"Stay with us Amu!"

Ran tried once more.

"I'm going to start afresh guys!"

The trio nodded reluctantly. The three knew that once Amu made up her mind, there was no back down. She was stubborn, but that was her. She was going to start a new life in Paris. Not that she didn't like Japan but it had held one of the most depressing memories she had. Only when she had finally collected herself, she would return.

"Wait!"

Amu blinked. What now? Ran handed her a CD.

"It is for good luck Amu!"

She smiled at her friends' kind gesture. They were always looking out for her.

"Don't looking so sad Ran! We can always talk online or on the phone!"

"Remember to buy us some souvenirs!"

"Will do."

The glass doors closed behind Amu, the sign on the top in bold print saying departure.

- - -

'Could you tell me your name please?'

'If only you tell me yours.'

'Ok.'

'You say first.'

'Hinamori Amu.'

'Kuro Neko.'

'Hey! That isn't your real name!'

'I know.'

'Fine Kuro Neko-san, just so that you to know, I'm going Paris tomorrow so I won't be messaging for a while.'

'SAY WHAT?!'

He toppled off the chair looking incredulously at the tiny blinking screen in shock. She was coming here?! That was impossible! Was it?

- - -

_Perhaps it was true that they were not fated to meet._

_But it was destiny that brought these two lonely beings together._

_By a single phone message._

* * *

_Eh. I accidentally 'deleted' this chappie._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 2**

_-- The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together. --_

"Welcome come to Paris Mademoiselle. We hope enjoyed your flight."

Amu stepped out the airport looking around the scene.

She was here at last.

- - -

It was nearly approaching night and the lights at the streets were dimly lit. Couples strolled along the streets lovingly hand in hand smiling. Little children ran around the town square building snowman and having snow fights. Mothers alike yelling to their children to get indoors. Snowflakes drifted from the skies to the grounds covering the floor of the entire city of Paris with a thick white blanket. It was Christmas. Yet, she was all alone. She should have stayed in Japan for the Christmas celebration. Celebrating it alone seemed to hold no meaning as Christmas was a time for family and friends to be together. The warm glow from the restaurant attracted her attention. The happy, laughing group of people chatting away without any worries in the restaurant only made her feel more lonesome.

"I should have stayed."

She murmured, wrapping the scarf around her face tighter. Staying at Paris was much tougher then she had anticipated. She didn't know anyone. The place was so unfamiliar to her foreign self. She sighed, slumping down on to the ground, leaning on to the wall for support. It was so cold.

"Hello, miss. It is not advisable to stay out at night especially tonight. It's Christmas. Should you be with your friends and family?"

She looked up at the dark figure which towered over her small frame.

"I could say the same to you."

The brunette chuckled and sat beside her.

"Seems like we are both strays on a night like this. How ironic."

Amu observed the person beside her. His messy black hair looked so silky to her. His long bangs had nearly covered his beautiful clear onyx eyes, as if shielding them from the world from looking at them. His well defined features fitted him perfectly. He was like a walking piece of art that she felt so small beside such person.

"You are not from here are you?"

She nodded.

"I'm from Japan."

"I see."

On such a night, the two beings sat together. Neither talked but both was calmed and comfortable with each other presence. They didn't spend their Christmas with their friends but they weren't alone.

- - -

'Neko-san. I'm in Paris!'

'Yea I know.'

'How did you know?!'

'You just told me.'

Amu rolled her eyes.

'How did you spend your Christmas?'

'Alone.'

'Don't you feel lonely?'

'No.'

'You are lying.'

'I'm not.'

She scoffed at the reply.

'Yes you are.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Argh. This conversation is meaningless. I'm going off now.'

She switched off her phone in frustration. That irritating bastard. The person on the other end looked on amused.

- - -

"Yo Hinamori-san! Your playing is wonderful as usual!"

"Thanks Kukai!"

She smiled and stretched herself and cracked her fingers. It was nice having new friends in this place.

"Hinamori, you wouldn't want your pay docked will you?"

A purple haired lady with flawless skin and matching violet eyes asked.

"Of course not Nadeshiko-san!"

She replied back cheerfully and glance back at the notes before starting to play the piano once more. Although she couldn't or didn't know how to play a violin, she knew how to play a piano. Amu felt she was one step closer to her idol whenever she played the piano. Perhaps one day she might be a famous musician as well! Maybe then, she would be able to meet her idol face to face! She grinned dreamily and stared off to space.

His blue, velvet-like hair. His enchanting sapphire eyes that was clouded with mystery. His wonderful defined face that seemed to be chiseled out of pure marble just to accommodate those wonderful assets of his. And oh! How could she forget the charming smile of his?! One glance at the newspaper and she could tell it was him. The headline which read 'The mystery behind the violinist is out!' was so big and bold that no one could have missed it.

"Nadeshiko! Amu-chin is day dreaming once again!"

"Just leave her alone. It is hard to shake her out of dreamland once when she is in it."

"I hear that you know!"

Amu huffed and turned to concentrate playing the piece once more.

A person wearing baggy clothing, a black hat and dark sunglasses entered the quaint dessert shop.

"A cup coffee. Make it quick."

"One cup of coffee coming your way sir! Mocha? Cappuccino? Latte?"

"A cup of coffee will do. No need for anything special."

For some reason, the person kept his gaze outside, his eyes wary as if he was expecting something to happen any moment. Amu felt rather intrigue by the way he was acting. Perhaps a disguised star? Or an uncover agent? Maybe a wanted mafia?! Gosh her imagination was getting out of hand. Just then she pressed the several wrong keys. A horrible sound was emitted making many people choke on their drink including the stranger himself. The customers glared balefully at her. She smiled sheepishly at them before turning her attention to the stranger.

Wait. He was gone. Where did he go to?!

Amu felt a piece of paper land on top of the piano. In it was a badly scribbled note.

**Try not to stare too much at people while playing.**

She fumed. Who was he to say such things?!

- - -

'Hey. There was this weirdo wearing baggy clothes that gave me a note today.'

'Oh really? What did it say?'

'He asked me not to stare too much at him while playing. Who the hell he does think he is?! Argh! That person-'

'You were staring at him while playing the piano right?'

'is so arrogant! Wait. How did you know I was playing the piano?'

'Erm. Ah…eh. I was there. Your hair is pink right?'

'Yea! How coincidental! Why didn't you come and say hi?'

'I just found out?'

'That sounds ridiculous.'

'If I were you I would start saving up for his concert.'

'…who?'

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'

'Eh? But no one said that he was going to perform in Paris!'

'Insider information.'

'Eh…that seems impossible to believe.'

'I'm one of his staff members…?'

Amu gawked at the screen.

'Then why didn't you tell me?!'

'I got to go bye!'

She sweat dropped at the last message. So he decided to run. That made her looked stupid. On the other end Ikuto was laughing. She was so adorable! Getting so flustered on something small. He can't wait to meet her at the concert. She won't know what hit her. The striking pink hair is too difficult to miss.

- - -

Surprisingly for Amu, his words did really come true. Which actually made her jaws drop.

"Amu-chin! Look! There's a concert held by your favourite musician here!"

"Ah…LET ME SEE!"

She grabbed the newspaper from Yaya who pouted.

"She more anxious about that stupid piece of paper then me. Nadeshiko! Waa!"

Kukai laughed. It was pretty true that when any news about Tsukiyomi came out, Amu would grab the magazine or newspaper and start reading it. It was definitely amusing whenever Hinamori Amu was around.

- - -

"May I now present…Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Multitudes of cheers erupted and a massive squealing session occurred. Amu grimaced. Maybe she had came to the wrong place after all? It was supposed to be a violin concerto not a normal rock band. But when the person appeared on the stage, all her doubts vanished in an instant. There basked in full glory was the violinist. He picked up his violin. Everyone immediately took it as a signal and quieted down. The music began to play.

She sighed in contentment. Finally, something that won't crack half way was a real life performance. She closed her eyes, letting the enchanting melody fill herself. She could almost imagine the magical setting created by his music alone. Yet, no matter how much she didn't want to admit, the piece of music had and underlying tone of sadness buried within. Her eyes flickered open to observe him. He had covered his feelings well. So well that if she hadn't closed her eyes to listen she wouldn't have heard it.

Amu blinked her eyes. He did not blink at her. He most definitely didn't right? She laughed nervously to herself, causing several people to look at her. She waved it off and turned her attention back to the music once more.

The concert had end eventually. His fans had made a beeline towards him, asking for autograph. Amu stayed in her seat; the beautiful music still playing in her mind. The hall cleared out leaving Amu alone. Only when the security guard shook her out of her trance had she realized the concert and long ended.

She apologized sheepishly to the person and went out.

- - -

'Hey you were spot on! He really did come to perform here!'

'Told you so.'

She could feel the smugness oozing out of the message.

'Stop boasting around.'

'I'm not.'

'Now that I think of it, you know who I am and I don't.'

'Yea so?'

'I want to meet you.'

'Erm…'

The person on the other end thought for a while before answering.

'I'm not in Paris anymore.'

'Oh. Then Tsukiyomi-san should not be in Paris anymore right?'

'No I sorta…quit.'

'Eh?!'

'For a vacation?'

'That's taking a leave.'

'Right. I got to go.'

The person on the other end replied tensely and switched his phone to silent mode. He then strode out to the car waiting for him and entered it.

- - -

The days in the little café passed by slowly. The regulars came in as usual asking for the same type of coffee. Amu sighed. Nothing interesting ever comes up after the concert. The bell on the door tinkled once more.

"Welcome to-"

Amu froze. It was the weirdly dressed person again. The person shuffled his feet on the floor nervously muttering.

"Maybe it is not the best time for me to come after all."

He reached out to the door handle and was about to make a quick escape. She grabbed his over-sized coat.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind EXPLAINING about the comment."

She said dangerously. The said person looked out of the window anxiously once more.

"Really, please let go off my coat now. I'm very busy."

"Right. Let's see who you really ARE!"

She pulls off the disguise in a fluid motion only to stay rooted in her spot after seeing the sight before her. Everyone suddenly stop chatting. Kukai opened and closed his mouth. Nadeshiko seemed not to show any expression but her eyes had said it all. Yaya was the first to recover.

"It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Only then did everyone started recovering from their usual shock and started grabbing writing materials and asking for autographs. The small shop had turned into one hell of a madhouse.

"OMG, IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM!"

Paparazzi appeared from nowhere and started snapping pictures. Ikuto smacked his forehead. Apparently, someone HAD to take off his disguise. Ugh. He squeezed out of the shop and ran. Amu and the rest were still half-dazed over what had occurred. The masses of people rushed out of the tiny shop and chased after him.

In a few seconds, the shop was empty only the staff had remained, which included Amu.

She stared at the spot which he once stood at.

Impossible…

It was so much like a dream. He DID not just come here.

- - -

'I…I can't believe I saw him today!'

'…'

'I accidentally took off his disguise though.'

'I heard it on the news.'

'I wish I could apologise to him.'

'I will help you.'

'Really?! Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome.'

* * *

My god. 60 reviews with just 2 chapters?! -Blinks dazed.-  
:O  
Really sorry for the late chapter. It had been a depressing two weeks. So as you all know, there's one unknown person mention above. Rest assured he is not an OC. Truthfully speaking, he is in the anime. Guess who? I will give you one clue, he will be important in the later chapters. :3

-Wonders if I can hit 100 reviews in this chapter-

If it really did, I will reveal the 'mysterious' person. Well...if not...lets just say you would have ta wait...X.X

I recently took a liking to the homicidal blonde. I mean from D.N angel...-wonders why-

And no I don't hate Tadase really.

Review, it does good to the author's soul,  
Luna


	4. Chapter 4

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 3**

_--The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together.--_

It was still unbelievable for poor Amu to think that she had uncovered her idol's identity in public. She was sure he hated her for it. Who wouldn't? Especially well you are trying to hide from the ridiculously nosey reporters sneaking and disguising themselves, hoping to get a good scoop. She didn't really blame the paparazzi. They had to make their own living as well.

She sighed and stared out the window blankly, her face void with emotions. What was he thinking now…?

- - -

"Tsukiyomi-san! How can you be so careless?"

He tuned out the rest of the managers' words. That annoying person can drone on for days. It was a wonder why he himself had put up with his manager for so long. What was the pink haired girl, namely Hinamori Amu, doing now? Probably doing something better then hearing this idiot yakking away.

"Are you even listening?!"

"You can shut up and start packing. I'm getting a new manager. You're fired."

"Wha…?!"

The speechless person stood dumbstruck at the corridor watching the violinist walk away coolly.

**- - -**

**_Many times I wondered why you lingered in my dreams._**

Amu walked around the shopping mall humming a tune softly and glancing at the shops every now and then trying to find gifts for her friends in Japan. A cute blue outfit with frills accompanied with a matching cap was on display. The colour of his eyes…

"That would look good on Miki…"

**_Places I've wandered through, only hoping to get a glimpse of you._ **

A full blown poster of the violinist was pasted on the bus stop's pin board. Ugh. Why was HE everywhere wherever she goes?! She sighed. The only way she could ever meet up with him was seeing his pictures or going to his concert. Even so, she never was really satisfied.

**_Yet each time I've tried, you wandered further away from my grasp._**

He always seemed so far away, as if living in a totally different world from her.

**_Were we not meant to be?_**

"Argh! Who is the one controlling the damned radio station?!"

- - -

Once again he walked out into the streets donning another disguise. Everyone had looked up to him, as a brilliant music prodigy, as an idol. It was…suffocating. He could barely step out of his own home without fearing that his mobs of fans would come running after him. The pressure of staying the top, having to go on many continuous worldwide tours and to constantly worry his sister's health was steadily taking a huge toll on his own physical health. It wasn't a wonder that he would one day collapse on the stage in the middle of a concerto.

Ikuto blinked his eyes. The vision of the sight before him is getting blurry once again. He shook off the impending dizziness. Hopefully he would be able to last the night.

- - -

"Hmm…that would look good on Suu…ah!"

She bumped into the person and landed on the floor. She looked up to glare at the person and probably tell him off as well for not looking where he was going.

"Look where you are going! Hey you look familiar…"

The person muttered an apology, his head bowed low. He got up and walked away, with each step he swayed unsteadily.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Amu stared at his staggering form. He was…the person whom is spent with last Christmas! What ever happen to the guy who cheered her up during that fateful night?

"You alright?"

She tried to support him but he pushed her way.

"I don't need your help."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

He sighed and let the insistent girl drag him to a café.

"You don't look alright."

Tiredly he lifted his head to see the person. What a surprise. It was her. The one at last Christmas.

"I'm ok really. Just not having enough sleep."

He made a motion to stand but she immediately forced him back to his seat and ordered two cups coffee.

"Drink up. It will do you good."

The brunette took up the warm cup of coffee a sipped it.

"Thank you."

He muttered, almost inaudibly. Amu smiled. He got captured by the stunning smile of hers immediately. The perfect curve…

"It's nothing! So what happened to you?"

He looked up at her once more and into her stunning gold eyes.

"It's nothing important."

Those beautiful enchanting onyx orbs of his…she could drown in the deepness that held within them.

"Ok…"

Once more the both lapsed into a dead silence.

"Where do you live?"

- - -

Amu took a refreshing shower before stepping out of the bathroom. She yawned. Today was rather eventful. She glanced at her mobile phone. Why not?

'Hey, did you remember last Christmas? I spent it with this brunette in the streets I met at night and you know I met him today once more!'

'I see. And how did it go?'

'He seemed really stressed and depressed.'

'Really?'

'As if he was going to faint any minute.'

'Was it that bad?'

'Yeah. I made him have a coffee with me so he could rest.'

'I see.'

'I wonder what happened to him, what do you think Neko-san?'

'I wonder.'

'You don't seem very talkative today Neko-san.'

'Maybe.'

I'm sure of it.'

'What do you think about this brunette?'

'He is handsome. With those onyx orbs of his, if he would cut his bangs a little many ladies would have fallen for him.'

'I see.'

'Are you really ok? You don't seem fine as well. Why is everyone suddenly getting all so down?'

'I don't know.'

- - -

"Amu-chin! Look! A live interview with Ikuto tomorrow!"Yaya waved the newspaper in front of the pink haired girl's face. She grabbed the flapping paper and read it.

Perhaps she could go apologise to him tomorrow for the incident that happened on that day!

- - -

"Tsukiyomi-san! Any juicy bits about your love life?"

"None."

"Aw come on, you must have many romance going on in your life."

"Not really."

"Tsukiyomi-san, is it true that you are seeing this Minasaki person?"

"No."

Amu looked on as the interview was being held. She shook her head. Why were the paparazzi so set on trying to get information on his love life? If anything, it was really funny to see them getting all negative replies though it was weird why anyone didn't notice that he looked rather tired lately. Creases appeared on his forehead frequently as he continued with his blatant 'no's.

"If you all are here to ask about my love life, the answer is going to be no. Excuse me."

Ikuto strode off from the spotlight. Murmurings can be heard from the background. Secretly Amu trailed him backstage trying to avoid all security guards.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you shouldn't just walk off the stage like that! It will make everyone suspicious."

"Right now give me some time alone."

"Be up there in 15mins."

He nodded.

"Ikuto are you really ok nya?"

"You don't need to worry so much Yoru."

"But…but."

"Try to distract the stupid manager for a few more minutes for me."

"Ok."

Yoru walked out of the room. Amu, seeing a chance, sneaked into the room silently.

"Who is it?"

She was found out.

"One of your fans?"

He turned to see Amu. He grinned at her.

"Didn't think you were that good to be able to sneak your way around here. They might think you are my lover you know."

She blushed at the remark.

"Eh! I didn't mean to cause you trouble Ikuto!"

Ah. She had let her honorific slipped.

"Why, so informal with me already?"

He smirked.

"I mean Tsukiyomi-san."

He rolled his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi-san this, Tsukiyomi-san that. It's nice to hear a change."

"Right, Ikuto-san."

"You can get rid of the honorific if you want."

"But that's very impolite."

"Say what you like."

He was about to turn the doorknob when he felt the dizzy spell came back once more. He closed his eyes and tried to support himself with the door. Amu thought she saw him falter in his steps for a moment but that might have been a trick of the light.

"You want to meet up again some other time?"

"What…? But wouldn't you be too busy?"

"I need time to relax and preferably with a pretty girl at my side too."

Amu took note of his careless flirting.

"Fine. But couldn't you just go out with one of your fan girls?"

"None as daring as you."

They exchanged numbers, Ikuto immediately delete hers when she entered it on his phone; he already have it. Amu however didn't notice anything, the similarity of the numbers, nothing. Ikuto laughed inwardly. This was going to be interesting.

"Ikuto! They are calling for you nya!"

Yoru entered the small room once more.

"Right I'm coming."

"Eh? Who's that? Your lover?"

"I'm not!"

Amu exclaimed blushing. Ikuto grinned at her with an 'I told you so' glance.

"See ya later."

He winked before leaving.

"Oh darn, how am I supposed to get out now?"

- - -

Amu eventually got caught and got kicked out anyway. Stupid burly guards. Can't they at least treat her a little more gently?

'You won't believe what happened today!'

'Erm…?'

'I've met Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'

'I see. Anything interesting happened?'

'Well I managed to talk to him…'

'And?'

'What and?'

'You know…'

'Pervert.'

'Hey that was what you thought. I'm not implying that way.'

'Liar.'

'No not really, you are denying that you are the pervert yourself.'

'I'm no pervert!'

'Ha ha. Later perverted kid.'

Argh! She was most certainly not perverted!

- - -

"Hello, may I speak to Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid your sister won't make it unless we find a suitable bone marrow donator."

"I see."

"I suggest you visit her while you still can."

"Thank you for telling me."

- - -

'Amu-chan!'

'Miki! We haven't chatted for quite some time!'

'Yea I know, the rest are so very anxious to meet you but they are too busy.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'm coming to Paris as well!'

'Really?!'

'Yup! My boss send me overseas to study more about fashion designing. I can't wait to see you!'

'Same here! I'm so glad you are coming. I've got many things to tell you.'

'Sorry Amu, I gotta run.'

'See you soon.'

* * *

Oh my gosh. So many events all happening at the same time. There is no such song by the way. The lyrics were made up by me to prevent this story from being deleted. Ikuto is suffering from stress, Utau from leukaemia. Yes, I have researched on the symptoms. It does cause dizziness. And also it is possible to key in two phone numbers that are same. I've tried it.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thank you for staying with me until 100! :3 Therefore, and extra chappie for you all since I love you all so much. XD  
Erm actually a faster update but who cares! Though I won't upload the next chapter soon though. Like I said special! I got a feeling this is going to have a very sad ending...eh...

Some polls:

Should I change the title?  
a) Lovers in Paris  
b) Melody of the hearts  
c) Just a message away  
d) Intoxicating Romance (I don't see how this is related lol)  
e) Don't change  
f) (Suggest something)

Should I change the genre?  
a) Drama  
b) Remain as humour.

And as usual, REVIEW! :3

Luna  
(Argh, why do I keep typing Luan?! Wtf?)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 4**

_--The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together.--_

"Ikuto?"

A frail looking blonde opened her eyes. Her lips were bluish and chapped. Strands of hair lay on the pillow. There wasn't much left on the head anyway. What was left of the beautiful Tsukiyomi Utau was a pale looking living corpse. She was in the middle of her final cancerous stage. The image itself was depressing.

Ikuto looked at his sister. It was true that he cared about her but she always took it the wrong way therefore he had tried to keep a good distance between them to tell her it was impossible for them to be together. Yet even so, she was still clinging on to him. On the feeble hope that he would accept her and so would the society.

"Take your medication Utau."

"I don't want to! Not unless you are willing to be my lover."

"You know it is impossible we are sib-"

"I know! Siblings right?! That doesn't explain anything! I'm a female, you are male what's so wrong about that?!"

"Utau!"

"Then it is no use living on then. Chemotherapy isn't helping anyway. I've tried too many times. I'm tired Ikuto."

The nurse bustled in to give her the usual medication but she smacked it aside. The syringe flew and fell onto the hard tiled floor. The woman sighed and picked up the instruments. She looked at Ikuto.

"Try to convince her to take her medication or she won't last a week."

He nodded.

"If she agrees come look for me or press that button."

Utau avoided looking at her brother.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I will be your lover now are you willing to take the medication?"

"You are not lying are you?"

"No."

"Hai!"

She immediately perked up. It was not a good choice but it would have to surface for now. Let's just hope he would not have to face the horror when she finally recovered.

- - -

"Miki! Come here!"

Amu yelled.

"Right I'm coming. Oh my…."

It was the sunrise. They had both went up the Eiffel tower to see the sunrise. Amu knew it was beautiful as she had seen it in the catalogue but the real thing was just indescribable. The shining rays of the sun bounced off the rooftops lighting up the entire area. Miki immediately took out her small sketch book and started drawing.

"I wish I could stay here for forever…"

"Uh huh."

- - -

The two, Amu and Miki took the lift down to the first floor. Their stomachs growled in unison.

"Amu do you know of- Amu-chan?"

It was the brunette. Amu blinked and forgot about her hunger. It was him once more! Thank goodness he looked so much better.

"Hey Miki, could you go back to the hotel suite on your own? I got something I need to do."

"Don't take too long and don't forget about the promise!"

"Okay okay."

The two parted ways. Amu headed towards the brunette once more. He had not seemed to notice her.

"How are you feeling?"

The said person jerked up immediately, surprised by the sudden sound.

"I'm fine."

"That's good to know."

"And thanks for helping me."

He muttered rather inaudibly.

"Of course, no problem!"

Just then, his phone rang. He took it up urgently.

"Right. I will be right there. Hang on."

His forehead crease with worry, his face started to pale rapidly. Amu noticed the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Um, what's happening?"

He hesitated before telling her.

"My, my friend is having another seizure in the hospital."

He snapped his phone shut and rushed to hire a taxi. Amu followed closely behind.

"Saint Marie hospital and make it quick!"

The driver nodded and drove quickly even without being asked to. Many times they had nearly beat the red light but now wasn't the time to worry about fines. Amu sat quietly at the back, never uttering a single word. Many irritated drivers honked at them, trying to show their utter annoyance by the way they were driving. Nevertheless, they managed to reach the hospital quickly. The brunette rushed out of the car, even forgetting to pay the fare, leaving Amu to deal with it. Amu thrust a 50 dollar note at him and thanked the driver before chasing after the rather flustered and panicky looking brunette.

"Sir, don't run in the corridors! Not you too Mademoiselle!"

He slammed open the door, his outburst shocking the occupants in the room, making them look up to see who was the intruder.

"How is she?!"

"Calm down sir, we've have gone through the medical procedures and she is fine-"

"HOW IS SHE?!"

"She is fine sir! Please do not raise your voice at us and step outside to talk so as to not to disturb the patient."

He nodded numbly. Amu sat down on one of the benches waiting for the conversation to end. Finally, with a curt nod, the doctor nodded and left. He sighed and collapsed onto the chair beside her. Amu hit his head lightly.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?!"

"Stupid! You don't just go storming into the hospital yelling at the top of your voice!"

"Right…"

"Oh and you owe me twenty five dollars."

"Why?"

"Taxi fare."

"Oh."

He fished out a twenty dollar and a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Here"

Amu looked at him, regarding him rather curiously like a specimen.

"What's her name?"

"Hoshino Utau."

"I see."

- - -

Nothing was going well. The famous musician suddenly stopped going to his concerts. No one knew why. It turns out that he was trying to finding a suitable bone marrow donator. The main was trying. It could not be just anyone as the blood type of his sister was really rare. Curse his ancestors for being so 'royal' or 'pure'. It was almost impossible to find anyone to help.

He went to visit her once more but was surprised when he saw a pink haired girl sitting on the chair beside his sister looking after her. On the bedside table was a vase containing fresh bright yellow flowers. The lamp was turned on dimly. The two were having quite an animated conversation until they noticed another presence in the room.

"Why…are you here?"

"Ikuto!"

A voice chirped.

"Huh? Ikuto?! Why are you here?"

"Hey I asked first!"

"I am helping to look after her."

"What for?"

"You should answer my question first."

"She is my sis- friend."

"Oh…"

Ikuto looked at his bed-ridden sister solemnly. Now it was difficult for her to even try moving around. Her days were numbered he knew. Utau decided not to say anything when he said she was his friend.

"Erm…what's your friend suffering from?"

"Leukemia."

"Can I try to see if my blood type fits hers?"

- - -

Ikuto paced along the corridor anxiously. Two lives might be lost but he hoped for the best. Like how they said…hope for the best, prepare for the worst. But he wasn't prepared. If anything, he didn't know what to do if they were to actually cease to exist. The light that illuminated the surgical board dimmed and a tired doctor came out.

"How was it?"

"Successful."

He let out the air he didn't even realized he was holding. Thank god. Two beds were rushed out of the room several minutes later. He would have to thank the pink head later.

- - -

Most said that the night's concert was one of the best ever heard. Immediately when the concert was finished he rushed out of the auditorium. Yoru was left to deal with his troublesome fans. His destination? The hospital.

- - -

"Amu! How can you just donate your bone marrow to some random person on the streets?!"

Miki screeched like an over concerned mother.

"A favor to repay?"

She answered meekly.

"What kind of favor is that?!"

"Bye Miki, a patient needs her rest."

"Wait-"

Amu flipped her phone closed and let her head sink back to the bed her head rested on the thick fluffy pillows. She was exhausted. Who wouldn't be after the operation? Geez, why was she so intended on proceeding with the operation in the first place anyway? The door creaked open and a person walked in.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"I should be the one saying that."

"No really. It was nothing."

"How much do you want?"

"What?"

"How much money do you want?"

"No. I don't need any."

He was taken aback. Why didn't she want it? She smiled weakly at him.

"Take it as a charity case."

- - -

'I can't believe I would just donate part of my vital part to a random person.'

'If you can't believe it then why did you do it?'

'I couldn't stand seeing someone in need but not helping them.'

'I see.'

'Neko-san, what are you afraid of?'

'Why ask the question?'

'Just curious.'

- - -

"Nadeshiko-chan! Does this place make you feel like daydreaming?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause whenever Amu-chin comes here she starts to day dream and doesn't want to talk to Yaya!"

Nadeshiko just smiled serenely at Yaya and shrugged. Of course she knew more than Yaya did but she knew Amu treasured her privacy.

Miki in the meanwhile visited Amu in the café whenever she could, occasionally helping them to design their uniforms and such. All was quiet and peaceful for a while until Tsukiyomi decided to step into the shop once more, trailing behind was Yoru.

"Welcome to…"

"Hello Amu."

The occupants in the room froze. Was this it? Ikuto's lover? She frantically waved her arms signaling that he was not her boyfriend or anything and that they two did not shared any special relationship whatsoever. The doorbell tinkled once more and Miki entered.

"Hey Amu-chan I'm here to visit you…"

The two, Yoru and Miki gawked at each other before pointing.

"IT'S YOU!"

"Miki you know him?"

"Yoru, since when did you meet up with anyone that I didn't know of."

"I saw him at the last concert, you know, the one that you want to go to but couldn't?"

"You remember the reddish hair girl nya? The blue one was her friend."

"Oh…."

Silence lurked across the room.

"Amu-chan, you are being pretty calm."

"I know Miki, everyone is too."

The previous customers who were sipping their coffee were now eyeing at them. Cameras poking out from the side of the lamppost and bushes waiting for something big to happen. Amu smile began to twitch.

"Ne, it is eerily quiet isn't it?"

A person sitting at the darkest part of the room slowly pulled out a black revolver from his coat. He aimed at the blue haired person. His index finger lingering at the trigger. Without hesitation he pulled it.

"Bang!"

Everyone's attention turned from the pair to the person horrified. Amu's eyes widen. Yoru opened his mouth and tried to shout unsuccessfully. The rest of the people stared on hopelessly, shocked and rooted to the ground. The said bullet sliced through the air, its target, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

- - -

**The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you…**

* * *

Hey people! Yesterday was my birthday! Wheeee. So yea. A slower update. I decided not to change anything lol. Main source of inspiration of this fic is the song 'Losing You' from Eiffel 65. I would recommend listening it while reading cause I wrote it while listening to it...eh. You can choose not to.

Polls results...no changes.

Wow. That was one useless poll. Meh. Who cares?!

Review! (As a birthday present?)

Luna


	6. Chapter 6

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 5**

_--The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together.--_

Lights flashed. Cameras clicked away. It seemed all so silent. Ikuto was pushed to the hard tiled floor, disoriented from the sudden movement. A person at his side winced. He clutched hold of his shoulder, the blood quickly seeping through the thin cloth.

"YORU!"

Miki rushed to his side trying to help him up. The mysterious person who took a shot at them quickly disappeared from the scene unscathed. Amu flipped open her hand phone and dialed both the ambulance and police. Kukai rushed to the back and grabbed hold of a cloth and press it on to the gaping wound trying to stem the flow of blood before Yoru lost too much of it. Yaya started panicking and ran around the place yelling that Yoru was going to die.

"Yaya, stop running around and making everyone else panic."

"Hai."

Ikuto got up after a while and realize that Yoru had gotten shot. His first reaction was utter shock. The ambulance wailed signaling that it was here and medics came rushing out with a stretcher. They came and carried Yoru into the said vehicle. Ikuto and Miki hopped into it before it slammed the door shut and sped off. Amu sighed. She hoped that everything would go well with the guy named Yoru. She could call Miki later to ask on the condition of the latter later on.

- - -

Miki gazed lingered on Yoru worriedly as he was pushed into the surgical room. Ikuto grimaced at the nostalgia of it all. The two sat at the white gloomy hallways of the hospital, waiting. Ikuto pondered on the likely suspects who would actually wanted him dead. The manager he fired last week? Nah, no one would hold such a strong grudge for such thing. His boss was out of the question. But who else? Unless…

It was his father.

- - -

The newspaper reports were out and the first headline that was bold and highlighted on the latest news was, 'An assassination attempt on Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!' Amu couldn't bother to pick up the newspaper for she had witness the whole incident herself. The papers were probably going to spout out some unwanted rumors that would cause a whole lot of commotion. Some people were rather shaken up by the event and refused to come to the café for a week or two. Business was declining steady and the staff decided it wasn't going to pick up any sooner and decided to close for the day for Christmas.

"Hey Miki, how is he?"

"Oh Amu! I…I thought he was going to die at the split second when he jumped in front of the bullet to push Tsukiyomi-san aside. How awful that he is still in bed on Christmas Eve…"

"…"

"He's fine…now."

"I see."

"I'm sorry Amu, I can't celebrate Christmas with you this year."

"Its…ok. After all you need to tend to the sick first right?"

- - -

'Amu, you know how to play the piano right? Can you be my accompaniment for the upcoming concerto?'

'Why?'

'Yoru is my accompaniment but you already seen what had happened on that day right?"

'Then why me?'

'Because its tomorrow.'

'What?!'

'Oh and meet me now at your café's doorstep.'

- - -

A person clad in a totally black outfit stood by the doorstep of the shop. He hummed a cheerful tune while waiting for a certain someone. A girl slightly shorter than him wearing a gothic outfit approached him tentatively. He turned and glance at her.

"Ikuto, why did you ask me out so late at night?"

"Hush. Come with me."

He grabbed hold of her hand and ran towards an unknown direction. By the time they reach the place, Amu was panting heavily for breath.

"Ah I forgot. You got shorter legs than me."

"Shut up. It's not my fault that I'm shorter than you. You are way too tall."

Ikuto smirked at her before opening the violin case and took out his precious violin and started playing it. Amu gaped at him.

"Are you nuts?"

He grinned at her and continued playing.

"This song is only for you and I want you to hear it."

Amu flushed at the sentence.

"What for? I didn't do anything!"

He did not reply for a while and continued playing the piece. Snowflakes started falling. It glistening and shone like thousands of tiny jewels trying to brighten up the dark night time sky. The music ended and he placed the violin back where it belonged and took out something black and placed it on his head. He grinned.

"Amu, remember me?"

She widened her eyes in shock.

- - -

"You mean to say that Hoshino Utau is actually your sister?! And that you were the same person all along?! The person in the phone, the brunette and the violinist?!"

"Yep."

Amu gawked at him her mouth agape. She didn't know what to do first, whether to scream at him, feel relief or doing it all at once. She had been telling the person she liked most that she had liked him! Worse of all, she didn't know how much secrets she had spilled to him!

"Ugh. I hate myself."

A person snapped a picture of them together, or more specifically, Amu. He smirked evilly.

"I will personally make living hell for you Ikuto. I will."

- - -

The concert started and ended swiftly as usual, only this time the accompaniment being Amu. Unanswered questions quickly spread through the crowd like wildfire. Who is that girl? Where did come from? What does she mean to Ikuto? Amu blatantly ignored all the ridiculous rumors made by the jealous fans. Really, you thought they might better things to do.

A flurry of gold and yellow rushed forward and glomped Ikuto. Several people gasped at once. It was her! Hoshino Utau! The famous pop idol that suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth. Many thought she had already died and paid their last respects to her before she was to fly to the heavens. The nosey reporters hiding among the audiences popped out and started snapping pictures.

"Hi Ikuto! Oh Amu-chan, thank you."

She said to Amu before resuming showering her brother with lots of love. Amu had to resist laughing at the hyperactive girl who was now clinging on to Ikuto like a leech, refusing to let go.

"It was nothing really."

Utau nodded.

"Ikuto can you bring me out now?"

"I'm busy."

"Please?"

"I said I'm really busy."

"Have you forgotten about our promise?"

"Utau, not here…."

"You were lying, weren't you! I'm not going to lose to whichever girl whom you take a fancy to. I will win."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the infuriated blonde stomped off in a huff. Oh yes, things are certainly getting more complicated.

- - -

_**First the friend of the beloved, second, the people close to him and third the beloved herself…**_

- - -

"Hey Miki, meet me at the hotel entrance."

"Ok Amu-chan. Don't be late! I don't want to wait for you! The last time I waited was like an hour long!"

"Ok."

The phone hung up. Miki took her time to walk to the entrance fully knowing that Amu would be late. She hummed. Four men closed up on the unsuspecting girl. One strangled the blue haired girl. Miki struggled in vain, her arms flailing about. Soon, her vision turned black.

- - -

"Miki right? Come in nya."

Yoru said cheerfully. Two well dressed men entered the room. He widened his eyes. Oh crap. Not them.

- - -

Utau brushed her blonde lock with the brush. Oh how nice was it to have hair back again! She heard the door click open.

"Ikuto-"

- - -

"Miki, Miki…why isn't she picking up?!"

She muttered worriedly to herself. She tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't like Miki not to answer the phone or to be late. A person rushed to her.

"Amu, have Yoru or Utau contacted you?"

"No, why would they?"

Ikuto paced in front of the entrance. If Utau and Yoru were both gone suddenly, it can only mean one thing. And they will be aiming for Amu next.

"Amu keep close to me okay? Don't stray off."

"What are you talking about? I'm free to do whatever I want."

To demonstrate, she distanced herself from him. Seeing its opportunity, a black car drove behind of the oblivious girl. A person opened the door and grabbed her in before speeding off.

"Wha….?!"

"AMU!"

* * *

Hmmm. Its finally ending. I think the next chapter is the last. Truthfully. I was planing to kill at least three characters. Guess who? Yes I know I am being really evil here but not all stories have happy endings...

Yes. If you want to know. I'm having a major writer's block.

Luna


	7. Chapter 7

**The Violinist's Phone: Chapter 6**

_--The two so different, so many miles apart. Yet all it took was a single message to bring them together.--_

Just then, Ikuto's cell phone rang. It wasn't just anyone. It was THAT ringtone. One that he hoped that he will never hear. Using the coldest and calmest tone he could muster, he answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Ikuto. How are you doing my dear boy?"

"Cut the act and tell me where they are."

"What are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Stop lying, you took them away didn't you?"

"My, my, you are being so rude to your poor old man."

"Step father."

Ikuto hissed.

"You are not my father."

"If you want your beloved friends so much to be safe. Enter the black car that comes into the central square at 12.00pm sharp."

"What?! Impossible!"

"Hear them scream for you then."

The person directed the phone to the cells where the cries were emitted from. Ikuto paled.

"Fine."

He flagged a taxi and crossed his fingers. Hopefully they were still alright by then…

- - -

"Ikuto don't listen-"

A slap landed on Amu's face.

"Shut up."

She silently glared at the guard/torturer etc. How long have they been trapped in the moldy place? One hour? Two? Three at the tops. Utau, Miki and Yoru were unfortunately placed at a different cell from hers. They probably thought that they could hatch a plan to escape if they were all in the same place. Idiots. She groaned as she stretched herself. Her bones creaked and ached from the sudden movement. She should have listened to Ikuto at the very least. Now where was she? In this stupid cage.

- - -

Ikuto made a dash out of the taxi as soon as he saw the black car. He threw down a fifty before sprinting out. The driver hollered at him to come back and take the change but he took no heed. A bit of money wasn't as important right now. He grabbed the handle of the car and opened the door.

"Where are they?"

"Come inside first."

"No."

"They are fine I assure you, no need to get so feisty."

Ikuto's lips stretched into a grim line as he entered the car.

"So you are saying you want me to give up violin then you are willing to return my friends?"

"Yes. It is very simple isn't it?"

"No."

"But surely your friends and sister's life matter more than playing a violin."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Kids now ask too many questions…"

"Answer me."

"What if I say I hate you?"

"I will not accept."

"Tsk. People are really hard to please."

_It is because your father destroyed me. MY career. MY pride. MY lover. He took them all. Seriously, torturing you a bit wouldn't repay the debt he owed me._

- - -

Ikuto winced. So they had decided to knock him out and throw him into a cell. How predictable. A moan escaped from the person whose cell was beside his. He is not the only one! Could it be?

"Miki, are you alright?"

"I'm…fine how are you Amu?"

His heart leapt at the name.

"Still alive of course, why are we here?"

"I don't know but we better try to escape from here."

Something cracked at the background. A piercing scream followed by a menacing cackle vibrated throughout the room.

"Yoru!"

Miki said in a frantic hushed whisper. The cellar door swung open once more revealing a worn out Yoru and Ikuto's step father. He threw Yoru to one of the guards and headed towards Ikuto's chamber. He smirked.

"Are you willing to give up your violin now?"

Ikuto glared pointedly at his ex-caretaker.

"I suppose I will have to break you instead since hearing your friends' screams and shouts aren't working."

He dragged the blue haired man by the collar into the torture chamber wearing a sadistic grin.

This is going to be fun.

- - -

He bit his lips until it tore and hissed as the hot coal was pressed on to his skin, leaving an evident marking there.

"Still not enough? Should I do it on your face?"

Just endure it…for a little while more.

"Fine then. You wouldn't oppose to watching a show would you?"

The pink haired girl was dragged out by her hair and placed on the cross. The guards then fixed the handcuffs on the poor girl's bruised wrist.

"Why not watch your girlfriend suffer then?"

A whip was brought out.

He whipped her.

She screamed and fainted.

Salt water was thrown over her wounds waking her up and the process repeated once more.

"Should I pluck her fingernails one by one with a plier?"

Amu raised her head tiredly, looking at her capturer horrified when the tool was being brought out.

"Freeze. Don't move. Put all your weapons down, it's the police."

"What?!"

The man turned around in mock horror dropping the pliers on to the ground before taking out the gun quickly. Behind the police men were Yoru and Miki.

"Like I would."

Yoru and Miki went out to unbound Ikuto and Amu from their chains.

"Not so fast."

He aimed at Miki. The police shot the gun, just barely missing him by an inch.

"One wrong move and you are dead mister."

"Tsk. Either I pull the trigger or not I am still headed for a one way trip to hell."

Then, he pulled it and fired the gun.

"YORU!"

Apparently Yoru had once again tried to push his friend out of the bullet's way. Unfortunately, fate wasn't that kind to give one a second chance in life.

Everything happened in a slow motion scene where everyone could not save the falling figure. He collapsed on to the floor gasping, writhing in pain. Miki, who was holding back tears, let them flow out. The police stared in shock before recovering and shot the gun out of the man's reach.

"My hand!"

"I…"

His head lolled to the side as blood spilled from his mouth and onto the floor. His pulse slowly got weaker, until, there was none. He was…dead. Such a word couldn't register in Miki's mind. Yoru and dead cannot be put into the same sentence. It just wasn't right. It did not exist.

"Miki."

"I don't want to hear it."

"He's gone."

"NO!"

She thrashed about, not wanting to believe. The evil man took the opportunity to steal the gun from the holster that belonged to one of the police and fired it once more. Everyone widen their eyes dreading to find out who else is dead. Miki smiled sadly before crumbling down onto Yoru's body.

"Thank you."

She too fell dead.

Ikuto ran and smashed the person into the brick wall.

"WHY?!"

"Son, there's no answer to that."

In the moment of anger, he killed the man.

Amu let go of what little breath she had been holding.

The two were gone.

Gone.

Forever.

- - -

_Dear Ran and Suu,_

_Many things have happened lately. I've found a lover, gained a friend and lost two. Guess who is the guy? Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Impossible right? I thought so too._

_You won't want to hear this but I guess there's no way to hide this. News spread fast after all. Miki…she had passed away. I couldn't stop it from happening. I really couldn't. I would be lying if I told you I tried._

_The murderer was Ikuto's step father. He tried to stop Ikuto from playing the violin because of the feud he had with his biological one. I still can't find the courage to tell you what happened then just before she passed away. Perhaps next time I would be able to._

_Ikuto and I are coming back to Japan._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Amu_

- - -

"CUT! Good job people!"

The director shouted over the set.

"That's a wrap."

Yoru got up from the bloody scene disgusted at how he looked.

"Yuck. I'm going to wash up nya!"

"I bet this movie is going to be a big hit!"

"With me inside of course it will be."

"Shut up Ikuto."

"Ouch, Amu that hurt."

"Hmph."

"How about me?"

"Oh Tadase. You only got a small part."

"But I did well right?"

"Not really, Amuto fans will hate you."

"No!"

* * *

The End.

Wheee. Stay tune for the special outtakes chapter!

Review!  
Luna


	8. Out Takes

**The Violinist's Phone Special**

_--Out takes--_

From Prologue:

The young adult swing her arms to the rhythm, trying to imitate the fluid violin movements. The beautiful melody which can only be produced by a professional violinist flowed through the radio speakers. Amu hummed happily. This was it! She swung once more. The stick was flung out of her hand and it hit the window.

"Amu what are you doing?!"

Her mother shouted from below.

"But I was just trying to play baseball!"

- - -

"Hey Amu-chan! His first live concert is today! Have you bought the tickets?"

"No of course not."

"Hey!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Ikuto."

- - -

"Hey Miki, I can't go to the concert."

"What? See, I told you to keep your ticket properly. You know how rare this chance was-"

"But the ticket just flew out of my hand!"

-Inserts conked out face-

- - -

"Quickly Miki the show is starting!"Ran shouted so loud that even Amu could have heard it.

"Ok bye."

She hung up depressed. At the corner was her manager eyeing at her disapprovingly at her behaviour. Amu stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hah!"

- - -

The stunned audience which went quiet for a while started clapping vigorously in amazement. Shouts of 'brilliant', 'wonderful' 'enchanting' could be heard. He chuckled lightly.

"Really, this is not a rock band you know."

"Oh darn."

The concert hall emptied out immediately leaving a stunned Ikuto.

- - -

"Amu-chan here's the autograph of Tsukiyomi-san for a souvenir."

"Thank you Miki!"

She grabbed hold of the piece of paper happily. Maybe the gods pity her after all! In the midst of gloating happiness, a strong gust of wind blew the paper out of her hands and out of her reach. Perhaps not. Amu nearly cried in frustration. They sure loved mocking her existence! Ran, Miki and Suu patted her back soothingly.

"No not again!"

- - - - -

From Chapter 1:

He sighed. Why does he always feel a pang in his heart whenever this person talks about another guy? Besides, he was just an unknown person to her on the streets. It was really obvious to anyone that the person he was talking to is a girl unless…he's a guy which sent shivers down poor Ikuto's spine. He shouldn't have thought about that. That WAS creepy. Ugh…

'Hey, so as you know, I'm a guy.'

Wait. He was gay?!

Since when?!

- - -

A month passed and the blond finally gathered his courage to confess to our sweet strawberry pink haired girl. She of course agreed in a heartbeat……NOT. Ikuto went to beat the shit of him before he could do so.

NO one can ever lay a finger on her.

'Hey! You would never know what happen today!'

'Let me guess. A certain blond asked you out.'

'Nope! I am getting married!'

'Say what?!'

- - -

'You like me don't you?'

'Yea right. I'm a girl you know.'

'You are?! Oh well, I was always a lesbian anyway.'

- - -

One day, it had finally come to an end.

"Tadase-"

"Stop calling me that you pathetic reason for a woman!"

She widened her eyes, tears threatening to flow. Never was he so rude to her. He had not yet to raise his voice at her before.

"But-t I-I was just-"

"Argh I can't take it anymore!"

-Tadase goes to Amu and comforted her.-

"GET BACK TO THE SCENE!"

- - -

"Who said I was going out with you anyway?"

His lips curled upwards in a hauntingly evil smirk. Fan girls rushed forward to glomp the evil looking Tadase.

"Kyaa! He is so cool!"

"CUT!"

- - -

On the other hand, Ikuto was rather disturbed that his messaging partner stopped messaging him so abruptly. He was so used to the flow of incoming messages that it had now seemed so awkward that he didn't get a single one the past few days.

'Hello?'

'You ok there?'

'Did you just die?'

'Do answer.'

'Alright fine! I will be your trash bin now speak up!'

'Erm sorry sir, did you get the wrong number? This is the Morien asylum.'

- - - - -

From Chapter 2:

"Welcome come to Paris Madame. We hope enjoyed your flight."

Amu stepped out the airport looking around the scene.

"Yippee! Hawaii here I come!"

- - -

'Neko-san. I'm in Paris!'

'Yea I know.'

'How did you know?!'

'I stalked you.'

- - -

His blue, velvet-like hair. His enchanting sapphire eyes that was clouded with mystery. His wonderful defined face that seemed to be chiseled out of pure marble just to accommodate those wonderful assets of his…

"Yo Amu."

"Ikuto?!"

'You were staring at him while playing the piano right?'

'is so arrogant! Wait. How did you know I was playing the piano?'

'Like I said I was stalking you!'

- - -

Surprisingly for Amu, his words did really come true. Which actually made her jaws drop.

"This is my fiancée Utau."

- - -

Impossible…

It was so much like a dream. He DID not just come here.

"Yes I did."

- - - - -

From Chapter 3:

"Tsukiyomi-san! How can you be so careless?"

He tuned out the rest of the managers' words. That annoying person can drone on for days. It was a wonder why he himself had put up with his manager for so long. What was the pink haired girl, namely Hinamori Amu, doing now? Probably doing something better then hearing this idiot yakking away.

"Are you even listening?!"

A bunch of books fell on Ikuto flattened him.

"Really. I told you to put them back on the shelf. Now look!"

- - -

"Argh! Who is the one controlling the damned radio station?!"

Yaya sneezed.

- - -

"Hmm…that would look good on Suu…ah!"

She bumped into the person and landed on the floor. She looked up to glare at the person and probably tell him off as well for not looking where he was going.

"Look where you are going! Hey you look familiar…"

"Of course I am familiar! Don't you recognise me?!"

"No I don't actually."

- - - 

"Tsukiyomi-san, is it true that you are seeing this Minasaki person?"

"Yes."

"OMG!"

-Entire fan girl population faints-

- - -

He turned to see Amu. He grinned at her.

"Didn't think you were that good to be able to sneak your way around here. They might think you are my lover you know."

"I hope they do."

-Inserts scene not to be mentioned to younger kids-

"Fine. But couldn't you just go out with one of your fan girls?"

"Nope. Every single one of them faints."

"Oh."

- - -

'I've met Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'

'I see. Anything interesting happened?'

'Well I managed to talk to him…'

'And?'

'Well…we…we…'

'We?'

'Were stopped by the director.'

- - -

'I'm coming to Paris as well!'

'Really?!'

'Yup!'

'Welcome to Hawaii!'

-This is related to the earlier out take in chapter 3-

- - - - -

From Chapter 4:

"I will be your lover now are you willing to take the medication?"

"You are not lying are you?"

"Yes."

- - -

"Miki! Come here!"

Amu yelled.

"Right I'm coming-

-Smacks into a wall-

- - -

"I wish I could stay here for forever…"

"Not me."

- - -

"How are you feeling?"

The said person jerked up immediately, surprised by the sudden sound.

"I'm fine."

"Oh darn. I wished you aren't."

"Why?"

"So I can claim the insurance I placed on you."

- - -

"Um, what's happening?"

He hesitated before telling her.

"My, my friend is having another seizure in the hospital."

"I wish I was the one having it."

- - -

"Amu! How can you just donate your bone marrow to some random person on the streets?!"

Miki screeched like an over concerned mother.

"Because I can."

- - -

"How much money do you want?"

"None, I want you."

- - -

A person sitting at the darkest part of the room slowly pulled out a black revolver from his coat. He aimed at the blue haired person. His index finger lingering at the trigger. Without hesitation he pulled it.

"Bang!"

"AH!"

Ikuto lay dead on the floor.

"No Ikuto! Don't die on me!"

He got up smirking at Amu.

"Just kidding."

- - - - -

From Chapter 5:

"Hey Miki, how is he?"

"Oh Amu! I…I thought he was going to die at the split second when he jumped in front of the bullet to push Tsukiyomi-san aside. How awful that he is still in bed on Christmas Eve…"

"You sure? It's august now."

"Oh yea. Right. Lemme change my watch."

- - -

"Amu, remember me?"

She widened her eyes in shock.

"Omg! It's you! The panties thief!"

- - -

"Amu keep close to me okay? Don't stray off."

"What are you talking about? I'm free to do whatever I want."

To demonstrate, she distanced herself from him. Seeing its opportunity, a black car drove behind of the oblivious girl. A person opened the door and grabbed her in before speeding off.

"Chara Nari, Black Lynx!"

"CUT!"

"Oh right. We don't have Shugo Charas in this story."

- - - - -

From Chapter 6:

"But surely your friends and sister's life matter more than playing a violin."

"No not really."

-slap-

"How could you Ikuto!"

- - -

"Should I pluck her fingernails one by one with a plier?"

"Oh and after that help me cut my hair, polish my nails and no don't pluck my nails, trim them."

"What?"

- - -

Yoru wasn't dead. He can't be.

No.

Someone.

Anyone.

"Of course I'm not dead nya."

-smack-

"You are supposed to act dead stupid!"

"Oh right."

- - - - -

* * *

A/N:

Truthfully, I had started to lose interest from Chapter 5. Oh well. Anyway, the story has ended. No sequel. Zip. Nada. Yes, Yoru and Miki both died in the 'movie'. Pretty abrupt don cha think? Hmm…I hadn't really thought the ending would be actually be like that. But I didn't want the story to end on a somber tone so yea…the extra bit. XD

Hope that everyone enjoyed this series.

The violinist phone has come to an end.

Stats? Erm…I can't type out everyone who has reviewed cause…I WILL miss one. And therefore being named as biased.

My favorite joke?

The stunned audience which went quiet for a while started clapping vigorously in amazement. Shouts of 'brilliant', 'wonderful' 'enchanting' could be heard. He chuckled lightly.

"Really, this is not a rock band you know."

"Oh darn."

The concert hall emptied out immediately leaving a stunned Ikuto.

For the last time...REVIEW!  
Luna


End file.
